


Keeping Time

by The Girl Who Waited (butafunnygirl)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6733846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butafunnygirl/pseuds/The%20Girl%20Who%20Waited
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world obsessed with new soulmate-finding technology, a recent college grad and new Rooster Teeth employee finds herself forced to decide if she’ll give in to the current trend and confront the fears clouding her judgement, or run the risk of ruining her friend’s wedding day. [Soulmate AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

_A soulmate, in the old myths and stories, is the other half of a person. Humans were created with four arms, four legs, four eyes, two noses, and two mouths. The Greek God Zeus was scared of these creatures, fearing they had power greater than even his. To prevent this, Zeus split the creatures in half, creating the humans we have today: two arms, two legs, two eyes, one nose, and one mouth. These humans were left to aimlessly wander the world, on a never ending search for their other half. The other human that completed them. (via Google)_

You had applied to work at Rooster Teeth on a whim. Twenty two and newly graduated with no idea what to do with your life, you figured, “I’m a writer, I had some stuff kind of produced, let’s throw it out and see what happens.” It was easily one of the best decisions you’d made. About a week and a half later, an email appeared in your inbox on behalf of one of the company founders, Michael “Burnie” Burns. He asked you about doing a phone or skype interview the next day, and you nearly fell out of your chair. You’d only been home and officially graduated from college for maybe two weeks, and it was possible you could have a job.

The skype call hadn’t been bad. Burnie had brought in the head of the live action writing department, Chris Demarais, to sit in on the interview, to ask questions. Considering if things went well, you’d be his newest employee. Every detail was a blur. A lot of questions, answers, and surprisingly, the amazing moment of you managing to keep your cool in front of two very famous, well known people. Except for the end.

“So, how long would it take you to move to Austin?”

“....I could be down there next week. I just...I don’t have a place to stay,” you stammered.

“I think we could find you some living arrangements for a little while,” Chris said with a smile.

“So we’ll see you in Austin, let’s say...a week from today?” Burnie added.

You nodded as they congratulated you and said goodbye, and you just stared at the screen for a minute as your body attempted to solidify the information you had received.

The week ahead became a blur of moving stuff and driving a lot as you made the day and a half journey to Austin, Texas, with all the shit your car could carry. And the minute you set foot in those offices, these new soulmate timers became a big subject of interest to everyone around you. And so did the fact that you lacked one.


	2. Timer Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little set up, before we get into the story.

Technology had reached a point where now, people could get a little timer installed in their wrist. A countdown, really. To tell when someone would finally be face to face with their soulmate. The internet was crazy for them. Teenagers would count the days until they hit eighteen, when they could get theirs. People that were woefully single were so excited, they would wait for hours, sometimes even days, to get theirs. It was a cute little thing that counted, how many minutes, hours, days...even weeks and years, you had left until you’d bump into your soulmate.

And if their soulmate didn’t have one, the timer stayed blank until they did. If they ever did. Just a simple line of dashes, signalling they didn’t have theirs yet. It was horrifying thought to you, at least. A fear that someone might never meet their soulmate. People worried about that often. Others chose to believe in fate, or destiny, and left it all up to chance. 

The teenagers, the ones who were finally becoming adults, jumped at the chance. A chance to solve this problem. No more dealing with relationships that didn’t get one anything. That merely ended in heartbreak. The timers took that out of the equation. Sure, flirting still was a thing now and again, but no one would really do that too heavily. Not if their timer was counting down. It was practically a wedding ring in itself, tying the person down before they even met their freaking soulmate. And everyone had the timer fever. It was insane. 

However, when you’re a newly graduated college student with no clue, a soulmate is the last of your concerns. At least, that’s what you thought. Everyone around me thought differently. Your mother was one of the ones who pushed about it often. Obsessively asking if you had your timer yet, how long until the wedding, until grandchildren, etc. It took all your willpower to tell her you weren’t getting one. Not at all. Because that had been you thought process for a long time. But things change. Especially in the workplace. 

You didn’t even consider getting one until you work friends began to ask. But you constantly shot that thought down. You’d read enough conspiracies at 2am to decide it wasn’t you thing. Not that you needed anyone to know that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! So because this is multi-chapter, I wrote it as a first person because it's significantly harder for me to write multi-chaptered anything in reader/second person, so if there's "I"s in places where there should be yous, lemme know!


	3. With Or Without

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader finds themself immersed in timer talk, until Jon gives out some sage words of wisdom.

“I never regretted it. Except mine zeroed out about a day later, the next time I saw Michael. I was shocked it hadn’t zeroed out immediately. I’d be fucked then,” Lindsay Jones said to you one day as you were having your morning coffee and chat. Lindsay was a few years older than you, but she was like the sister you always hoped to have. She and her husband had graciously opened their home to you when you got down to Austin. Lindsay somehow lucked out. She’d been working with and knew her soulmate for years, not even aware until that timer was on her wrist. And now, they were married. It was perfect, really. The Joneses were a shining example of this timer thing working. But you were stubborn, too set in your ways to even consider budging now. Well, stubborn and terrified. Mostly terrified. 

“Are we talking about the wrist thing? You should do it, (Y/N)!!” Meg said, flashing her zeroed out wrist as proof as she joined in. Another one of the girls who lucked out, finding their soulmate here. Meg was another good friend, sister-like figure in your life. She was about Lindsay’s age, and she was engaged to her soulmate. You didn’t respond, choosing to sip from your coffee instead. You didn’t express how terrified you actually were of not meeting your soulmate. Terrified to see a set of dashes where a timer was supposed to be. That haunting image was what stopped you most. What made you freeze when you even remotely considered getting one. The horror stories about dashes for life were the things that made it worse. You didn’t even know if it was possible to live your entire life with the dashes, but you weren’t about to test that theory. Not in the slightest. 

The conversation didn’t crop up again until later on in the day, when the Achievement Hunters gathered to film a GTA Let’s Play. All the guys had met their soulmates, and they were discussing the wrist thing. Lindsay and Meg’s soulmates, Michael and Gavin, were part of this group. So it wasn’t shocking to hear about Lindsay’s wrist story from her husband Michael. 

“I got my timer about a year before Lindsay did. So I had dashes, and it was kinda shitty for a few months. But I got over it. I always had this tiny crush on Lindsay, so I kind of had this hope that maybe she’d be my soulmate, y’know?” Michael started, before mashing several buttons and yelling out a few obscenities. You could hear laughter from the whole group aside from Michael. 

“So almost a full year later, Lindsay decides to stop fucking around and finally get one. So she gets some girls to go with her, and I guess, according to her, when she woke up, her timer gave her around two hours until she’d meet her soulmate. Meanwhile, I wake up and I look at my timer for shits and giggles, and I lost my mind. I had numbers!” He cried out excitedly, as in the game, another explosion set off, causing him to scream Gavin’s name. He was standing now, controller in hand, and you thought his knuckles were gonna turn white from how hard he gripped the thing.

“So I didn’t know Lindsay got her timer, because, y’know, she didn’t tell me, like an asshole, and I walk into work, totally expecting to see we hired a new intern who’s my soulmate, and it’s counting down fast. It jumped from two hours to like fifteen minutes. And it’s Monday, so we have our Monday meeting. I walked into our former office to put my shit away, and I bump into someone. I turn around, lock eyes with Lindsay, and our timers simultaneously beep at the same time. And if you don’t think I kissed her, you bet fucking wrong. I totally planted one on her. And now we’re married. So that’s how that happened.”

You, from your spot on the couch in their office, smiled. The story was cute, truly. It made you feel hopeful, even if you still had no intent to get your timer.

“Yo, kid, you got your wrist timer yet?” Geoff, one of your many bosses, called to you from his mic, interrupting your thought process. You looked up from the couch where you had sunk into the cushions writing potential quotes to put on merch, and you merely shook your head. 

“The kid’s sitting on the couch shaking their head,” he answered, so the audience who would be watching this would know your response. “It’s a company-wide goal to get the kid a wrist timer. They’re so dead set against it, it’s amazing,” Geoff said, before one of the guys yelled about getting killed.

Geoff wasn’t wrong. It was apparently a goal within the company to see you get your wrist timer. It had been for months, ever since one day you let it slip that you had no intention of getting one. Which had been two days into your employment. Everyone was shocked, honestly. 

You, grateful for the distraction, slipped out of the room, hoping to avoid a third conversation about this. Because honestly, you’d had your fill. But it’s possible that because of all this stupid talk, when you stopped off to deliver your writing to Jon Risinger, who was the graphic design guy, you noticed his wrist was bare. Maybe he would have some sage advice. 

“...Jon, how do you cope with the pressure?” you asked out of the blue, your eyes glued to his bare, pale wrist.

“It’s...it was rough, at first,” he answered. “But I knew that they just want to see us happy. So I just...let them dote. And I just think that eventually, my soul mate will find me, with or without a timer.” 

That was a comforting thought, and you somehow breathed easier thinking about it. You found yourself wandering around the huge building everyone called a studio, your eyes jumping from wrist to wrist on all your friends, wondering. Many still had time. Others had dashes. And a few select wrists were still bare, making you feel not as alone. It was more comforting knowing that it wasn’t just you that dealt with this. 

When you went home that night, you traced your inner left wrist, staring at the spot that your timer would take up, if you had it. Jon’s words seemed to douse your fear. Your soulmate would find you, with or without the dashes. And you just had to trust that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More exposition, but this time, with people! Also there's just Jon and Reader being cute because yes.


	4. Save The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader gets asked an important question, and then...gets asked one huge favor.

The next morning, you were back to work, getting a cup of coffee from the office kitchen when you felt a thin arm sling itself around your shoulders. 

“So how do you feel about purple?” Meg asked you with a smile. 

You blinked, turning your gaze to her and merely shrugging, not even asking why.

“Good! Because I would cordially like to ask you to be in my bridesmaid party with Lindsay, Mariel, and Ashley. And I think purple looks nice on you.” 

Your lips twisted into a grin and you quickly set your mug down so you could hug the purple-haired young lady. She was giggling like crazy as you both hugged for a solid minute, and you couldn’t stop grinning. 

“I mean, of course I’ll be part of it! Wait...isn’t the wedding coming up though?”

That was when you felt Meg tense as you two released from the hug, and you scooped up your mug, taking a careful sip as you watched her.

“It’s at the end of this month. Two weeks. I know it’s short notice, but I really want you there, (Y/N),” she said. “But...I might have to ask you a favor. And don’t get mad, okay?”

Meg tensed again and this time, she looked a little worried about what was about to come out of her mouth. 

“Consider getting a timer. Just so you look uniform with the wedding party. Lindsay, Mariel, and Ashley have them, Dan, Michael, Burnie, and Geoff have them. You can just...get a fake one if you want!” Meg looked at you with her big eyes, hoping you wouldn’t get angry at the mere suggestion you get one of those timers. Your gaze fell to your wrist again, staring at that empty space. 

“I...I’ll think about it, Meg. I promise.” You felt myself speed away with your mug in hand, trying to get to your desk, to get away from the conversation. It was an overwhelming thing. Mostly because it almost felt like….like you had to do it now. You were not a bride, nor did you anticipate being one, but you knew wedding pictures were usually a big deal. And if one thing was out of place...god. You didn’t want to be the cause of that. 

You sighed as you sat back in your chair, placing the mug on your desk and returning to your writing. Getting lost in a ridiculous idea for an RT short would clear your head from this. 

You didn’t know how long you’d been writing until you felt a tap on your shoulder. You turned to see Lindsay staring at you, and you knew. Meg had to have told her.

“Fuck, Lindsay. Just...fuck.” She crouched down and attempted to make eye contact. “Meg told you, right? About what she asked me? And how I basically freaked out and ran away?” She didn’t reply right away, but you knew she knew. 

“I heard. Are you okay? I came in and you were typing furiously fast. Like, moreso than usual.”

You felt yourself shaking your head as she shifted and pulled you into a hug, your body shaking.

“No. I feel way too much pressure to get the stupid thing, Lindsay. You guys are all set, you don’t know the crippling fear that comes with getting it. Or even just...considering getting it,” You spoke quietly, and you saw her looking at you like she wanted to say something.

“I’m crippled by the fear of getting dashes. I’ve been up at night reading about people who didn’t like their soulmates. People who regretted their timers. That these stupid things don’t have a purpose except to populate the earth. It’s kinda stupid, but it just gets to me. And it’s possible to have dashes until you die, Lindsay. It’s seriously possible. And what if my soulmate was in a car accident and won’t even get to meet me?” You were upset, whimpering as Lindsay listened, taking in your crazy paranoia and general insanity that was bubbling up until this point. 

“You, my friend, need to not have Internet at 2am.” You both laughed, then she continued. “But those are all fears that people have, babe. It’s not unusual, and it’s fairly normal. I was scared about my timer, especially because when I got it, it said we’d meet in like, 12 hours. Michael lived with those dashes for a year, because I didn’t have mine. You are going to survive. Because you have to see Meg get married. And you and I have to take over Rooster Teeth. And the world,” she teased, as you slowly smiled and dabbed at your tear-stained cheeks. 

Lindsay was right. About the part regarding your surviving. But you wanted to be sure that you would be okay with this decision, so you let the thought sink into you mind for a few days. You held back from reading your stupid theories, and the bad stories. You tried to look at the good ones, the ones where couples lived for forty or fifty years happily together. The crippling fear settled mostly in that part of your mind. Now it was just being scared to get the timer all together. No other reasoning behind it, just fear. 

Lindsay had promised not to tell Meg about your breakdown, but you did tell Meg you’d seriously consider it, which seemed to hold her over. And that spread through the office. That /you/, The “Never Ever Getting A Timer, Ever” kid, was considering doing it, finally. And people would come up to you, asking if you were excited, how thrilled you were, were you nervous? It was a lot to handle, and you frequently reminded them that you weren’t even certain. You were still thinking heavily about doing it. Which usually shut them up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you guys like the story so far! I love writing scenes with Lindsay and the Reader because I imagine their friendship to be a really deep, close one. Also, I've tried to avoid using pronouns and anything gender specific, but 'bridesmaid' is hard to make non-specific, so if you have suggestions how I can change that, I'd appreciate it!


	5. The Extra Push

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cavalry gets sent in as a friendly face tells their tale, and ultimately, is that extra push.

It had been three days and you were still uncertain. Until a pair of hands, calloused and definitely not female, covered your eyes, and a thick Jersey accent attempted to whisper in your ear: “This is a kidnapping. We’re getting lunch.” 

Your laughter was unstopped as Michael Jones attempted to guide you out of your office and to his car with your eyes still covered. By the time he had you in the passenger seat and you two were gone, he decided to say something.

“Lindsay mentioned you had some pretty big fears. And she thought I could help,” He didn’t make eye contact, but you knew he wished he could. Michael had become your big brother as much as Lindsay had become your big sister. And you were insanely grateful for them both. But you had a feeling this would’ve come up in a one-on-one conversation between you guys eventually. 

“I lived with the dashes for almost a full year. When I got the timer, I wasn’t sure if I was ready. But...I did it,” He said as he turned down the road. “And when those dashes showed up in a nice line, my heart sank. For a few days, I wore long sleeves and even tried to wrap my wrist to cover it. Because it was a painful reminder. It fucking sucked, y’know?” 

You were leaning against the plush seating as you watched the streets of Austin pass through your vision. Art and color everywhere, strange and stranger people becoming blips in the passing background. Everything you loved about the city. The crazy people, the amazing color, the pure....uniqueness of Austin. Your hand gripped the handle on the door, and you looked between Michael and the window, listening quietly as he continued.

“But it did give me some twisted hope. That a cute girl I saw on the street with no timer, she could be my soulmate. I even thought Lindsay could've been my soulmate early on. But she was like you, you little shit,” He chuckled. “Stubborn as fuck.“

You laughed as you drove on, Michael somehow managing to quell your fears more than you had in the past three days. As soon as Michael pulled up to Whattaburger, you both poured out of the car and into the restaurant, ordering food and sliding into a booth as the discussion continued.

“So...do you think you already met your soulmate?” Michael asked.

“Maybe? I don’t know. I hope so, because that’d make things so much easier, y’know?” You replied as you picked at your lunch. Michael, meanwhile, was chowing down as you attempted to answer his question.

“Well, I bet you have. Sometimes I think Rooster Teeth is the place for people to meet their soulmates or whatever. There’s a shit ton of couples in this company.”

You nodded, thinking of Lindsay and Michael, Gavin and Meg, Burnie and Ashley, Barb and Aaron..and the list only went on. 

“Shit, I think we figured out Matt’s master plan,” You teased, and Michael went along with the joke, ducking in his seat and saying something about you two were gonna get offed or something ridiculous like that.

You rolled your eyes as you gathered your trash, sliding out of the booth and tossing the wrappings away, only to have Michael speedily run after you.

“You can’t leave without me, squirt,” He said, falling into step with you.

“Oh really? I could hitch hike back to the studio.”

“If you disappear, Lindsay will blame me.”

You laughed again as Michael opened your door, before swinging around to the drivers seat and settling in.

“So, I’m gonna do it. Dashes be damned!” You chorused with a fist pump.

“Good plan, squirt. You know I’ll be there. Mostly to be an honest witness if anyone asks if you actually did it,” Michael teased as he started the drive back. It took all your will to not smack him.

“Thanks for the support. I appreciate it.” You stuck out your tongue and pulled out your phone, opening your calendar and picking a date.

“The Friday before the wedding. That's...a week and a half to get ready to do this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Joneses are perfect and I love them a lot, hence why they're such a big part of Reader's life.


	6. Counting The Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time.

You spent the week and a half doing anything you could to distract yourself. You spent a lot of time in the Achievement Hunter offices, and you spent a good deal of time in Jon’s office. You still hadn’t told him..about the whole thing. Mostly because it never came up, really. 

The day before you were supposed to get the timer, you were in Jon’s office, spending time with Bella. The dog had grown to love you very quickly, and you always popped by when she was visiting for puppy cuddles. Jon was working on some new ideas for On The Spot while you entertained the dog. It was peaceful.

“So...I dunno if you heard, but, I’m gonna...I’m getting my timer tomorrow,” You said, looking at Bella as you spoke, trying to avoid the reaction that Jon would have.

‘I know,” He said very nonchalantly, and you took the chance to peek at him. He seemed calm, relaxed. So much better than you had thought.

“You know?”

“I hear the gossip, (Y/N). I figured you’d tell me when you were ready.” He was so calm and chill, and you now turned to face him, as Bella followed you, now taking the chance to go see him, putting her front paws in his lap as he gave her a good pet. 

“Oh. Well...you’re good at hiding that you knew.” You leaned back on your hands, watching him. 

‘I’m an actor sometimes. You nervous?”

‘Yes and no. I’m kinda just...ready to do it. Michael really helped me feel better about all of it, though.”

Jon smiled, and you felt your stomach twist. He had a nice smile. 

“As long as you’re happy, (Y/N).” Jon turned back to his work and Bella returned to your lap, as you gave her snuggles and scratched behind her ears. You felt at peace. Ready for tomorrow, ready to get that timer. 

 

You were getting the timer before the wedding, but also before Meg’s bachelorette party. Her party was Saturday, the wedding Monday. Which meant, as of Friday, it was your last hours as a timerless individual. The rumor spread through the company again, all your own doing, and people seemed more excited than you were.

“So, you ready?” Jon asked as you passed in the hall. He had pulled at your wrist gently, looking at the spot that was empty for only a few more hours.

“Yeah,” You said, nodding. “I guess I am.” He looked at you with a smile. “I kind of have to be. If I ruined Meg’s wedding by not getting one, I fear what sort of havoc she’d wreck on me,” you teased, snaking your hand and wrist from his. Jon laughed, and wished you luck, pulling you into a hug. 

“Just remember, if those dashes show up, your soulmate will find you, no matter what.” The same thing he said when you asked how he dealt with the pressure of getting a timer. It felt like things were coming full circle. 

At 4pm, you, Michael, Lindsay, and Meg all piled into Michael and Lindsay’s car, the other two ladies armed with cameras to film this. A record for anyone who wanted to see this happen. At least, some of it. The twenty minute drive was full of chatter from everyone but you, and you felt the Joneses looking at you from time to time in their rearview mirror. Meg was on your right, and she was squeezing your hand...or maybe you were squeezing hers? 

After that, things became blurry. You remember going into the office, and getting settled in the chair. The doctors gave you something similar to the laughing gas you get at a dentist’s office in order to calm your nerves, because according to all three of your friends, you were not very nice or cooperative. Eventually, you were alert and staring at a bandage wrapped wrist.

“The timer will activate at midnight, but I suggest you keep it wrapped overnight, as to avoid infection. Let it air out tomorrow, and if for some reason there’s any complications, you are urged to come see us or call immediately, alright?” the doctor told you, and you nodded. You were still in a state of shock that you even went through with this. Or maybe the gas was still wearing off.

“So how do you feel, (Y/N)?” Meg asked as you were walking through the parking lot, the camera barely inches from your face. You cocked a brow and stuck your tongue out at her. “My wrist hurts, but I have the thing, so y’all can stop bothering me.” you spoke at the lens, and Lindsay laughed. 

Michael made some joke that resulted in you chasing him back to the car, leaving Lindsay practically dying of laughter as Meg filmed all this. At least this was going to make for an excellent video for RT Life, right?

“I’m just shocked I have it,” you admitted aloud as you all settled back into the car. You saw Michael turned around, trying to snap a picture of your wrist. “Gotta send this to Geoff. He’s gonna be so proud, kid,” he teased, as you leaned forward to smack him upside the head with your good hand.

You got chatty again, finding that you were calm now that the deed was done. Your fingers kept ghosting over the bandage, scared and excited to see what was under there. The timer wouldn’t activate until midnight, but you still were curious. But you didn’t dare touch the bandage, or pull it off. Your fear was crippling enough to keep you from doing that. Fear outweighed curiosity this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad y'all are enjoying this! I've been trying to expand what I already have written, so updates may be a little slow. <3


	7. Unleashed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the bandage comes off, is the result what the Reader wanted?

You spent the night tossing and turning, dreaming about unveiling your timer with disastrous results. Dreaming about having the best soulmate, and other possibilities. They were all your nervous energy bundled into one set of dreams. You even dreamed about Jon Risinger somehow being your soulmate. 

But by the time you woke up in the morning, it was like a kid on Christmas. You ran to Michael and Lindsay’s door, knocking repeatedly. “Wake up so I can reveal my timer, y’all!” You called, feeling chipper without coffee. You heard padding feet and Lindsay greeted you, pulling your right wrist and tugging you into their bedroom, toward the bed. 

“Michael! Wake up.” his wife commanded, and she sat both of you on the edge of the bed, her hands cradling your left wrist. A grumble was heard as Michael sleepily sat up, his curls in a state of bed-headed disarray. 

Your free hand went to the bandage, pulling gently as Lindsay helped you unwrap it. It was like unleashing the chaos of Pandora’s box, except with a lot less consequence. You squeezed your eyes shut as you felt the bandage fall away. It was the moment of truth. Now or never.

“You look first, guys,” You murmured, and you heard a soft gasp leave Lindsay’s lips. That was the thing that worried you most that this point.

“Oh god, please tell me there’s numbers, please,” You begged, opening one large eye followed by the other. They traveled to your wrist, and as expected, you saw a line of dashes staring at you. A croak rose from your throat, and you suddenly felt your face growing blotchy and hot. 

“I...I…” You stammered, as Lindsay wrapped you into a hug, her arms wrapping around your torso, pulling your tiny frame against hers. Michael was frowning as he patted your shoulder in a comforting manner. You felt yourself begin to cry. Your body was crumpling into the redhead’s arms, and she was murmuring comforting words into your ear as you tried to will the dashes away through your tears.

“I-I-I c-can’t face M-Meg like th-this,” you sobbed, as Michael finally got up, kicking off the blankets and sleepily walking from the room, leaving you and Lindsay alone. You felt her release your body after Michael disappeared and you collapsed onto the Joneses mattress, still shaking as you slowly silenced your cries.

“Meg doesn’t care about the dashes. You’ll be fine, she’s not going to care. You shouldn’t care either. This is just like before, (Y/N). You don’t know who your soulmate is or when they’ll find you yet, but it’s going to be okay,” Lindsay told you, as she leaned over and pulled you up to sitting, dabbing at the tears still rolling down your cheeks. 

She eventually pulled you to standing, and you both slowly made your way downstairs, where Michael was making coffee. The strong scent of coffee beans was comforting, blanketing your troubles for a moment. You looked at the timer one more time, and glared at it. That felt better. 

“Ashley wants us to meet at Meg’s place around 3pm, for the start of super bachelorette party sleepover,” Lindsay told you in between her sipping her coffee. You had barely touched yours, but now you tried to take a sip, and merely replied to Lindsay with a head nod. 

You felt numb now, choosing to ignore the stupid timer on your wrist completely, hoping that you could pretend like you didn’t have it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter because I wanted this moment to be a stand alone part of the story! It's a big moment, and it really is another one of those times where the Reader's relationship with the Joneses, more specifically, Lindsay, shines through.


	8. Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meg's bachelorette party begins, though one bridesmaid seems distracted...and surprisingly, it's not the Reader.

The minute you and Lindsay showed up to Meg and Gavin’s place, the fact that all of the girls went reaching for your wrist didn’t help your mentality any. 

“Oh (Y/N), fuck those dashes! They’re stupid,” Meg said with a head nod, as Ashley looked at your wrist now. She was another lucky one, whose soulmate had been working at the company. You had met him long before Ashley, though. Burnie Burns was one hell of a guy to have as a soulmate, and you had told her that on multiple occasions. 

Mariel nodded in agreement, again, another one. Her and Tyler Coe were another couple that Rooster Teeth had produced.

“Dashes are ridiculous, girl. Any guy would be lucky to be your soulmate.” Mariel said, as she patted your shoulder and guided you into the living room, where everything was set up. Blankets, pillows, it was crazy. But it was kind of perfect. A chill sort of night with your favorite people. 

“So, schedule is: Mario Party for a few hours, followed by getting made up and dolled up, and then a wild night on the town, home, and then snack food and movies,” Ashley listed this off like a commander, and you all nodded your responses. Ash had planned all this out, occasionally consulting you, Lindsay, or Mariel on things. But you all knew you had to play some video games, as you were all fans. And Mario Party was fucking fun.

Lindsay was texting a lot. Barely glancing up at the screen on her non-turns. She was normally competitive as fuck, so you were confused. Apparently you were not the only one, as Meg finally spoke up. 

“Lindsay, who are you texting that is so important?” 

“Meg, bathroom.” Lindsay stood and the two ran off to the bathroom, leaving you confused and Ashley and Mariel merely shrugging. Something was happening. Something Lindsay wasn’t telling you. 

“(Y/N), I’m sure Lindsay’s just telling Michael you’re okay. He’s probably worried.” She put a comforting hand on your shoulder and squeezed it, and you nodded. That didn’t seem like it was it, but you didn’t want to dig into it any further. Today was supposed to be chill and fun. Nothing else.

After kicking everyone’s ass in both games of Mario Party, Ashley decided it was time to get ready. The four of you headed into Meg’s bedroom, a plethora of clothes, shoes, and makeup just waiting to be used and played with.

Mariel turned on the radio and that was it. Dancing around, laughing as you guys shuffled through clothes and shoes, figuring out who should wear what. Ashley was in the process of doing your makeup when you noticed Lindsay texting again, barely acknowledging the outfit choices Meg had out for her. It was still weird, but you figured Ashley was right and it was just her talking to Michael, assuring him that everything was okay.

So you took a breath and sucked in your cheeks as Ashley gently dotted blush along them, chattering away with you about the wedding and how excited she was to be apart of all of this. You smiled and nodded, occasionally replying as Meg thrusted different outfit options in your direction, waiting for your ‘yay’ or ‘nay’ approval. 

Eventually, all four of you left Meg’s place looking good, and Lindsay was focused back into all this. You hoped she’d be for the night.

But when she took a phone call in the middle of dancing, you weren’t giving up. You trailed after her as she walked outside, phone pressed to her ear. You usually weren’t one to snoop, but Lindsay was being sneaky, while she normally told you everything.

“...I know. I’m telling you, I have a good feeling about this.”

The voice said something that made Lindsay sigh. She still hadn’t spotted you, thankfully.

“Getting it won’t be a mistake. I know you’ve always been...stubborn. But you should’ve seen her face when those stupid things showed up. She looked heartbroken. Defeated.”

...Who the hell was Lindsay talking to? And why was she talking about you?

“Sleep on it. Tell me you’ll at least sleep on it, okay? Get it done tomorrow, it’ll be ready in time.”

You’d heard enough, and quietly you snuck back inside to meet up with the other three girls, who were dancing and laughing. And you were gonna join them. 

The night itself was long, but it was fun. Though whenever you questioned Meg, she merely shrugged, saying she didn’t know anything. Though she seemed to have a smile plastered on her face after you’d turn away. When y’all stumbled home at one am, all of you were a little tipsy, giggly, and you in particular seemed to forget about the timer thing for a while. It was nice. But tomorrow was another day. And the day after tomorrow was Meg’s wedding. 

But as you were snuggling into your blanket as Ashley flicked on a Disney movie, you had a feeling, a weird feeling, that something big was going on. And it all seemed to start with Lindsay Jones, and it seemed to end with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally get to see Ashley and Mariel! Annnnd we get to see Lindsay Jones being sneaky. Plus, we're almost to the wedding!! Get excited, cause I am so so so excite to get the ball rolling. The wedding stuff is gonna be multiple chapters, cause I'll tell you, a lot happens.


	9. Counting The Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The countdown to Meg's wedding has begun! The bridesmaids are gathering to get ready, and they all get a pleasant surprise.

“Wake up, sleepy bridesmaid!” Lindsay called, as you grumbled and buried your face under the duvet. Then you felt a weight on your bed and the duvet was ripped away.

“Liiiiindsay,” You whined. “Noooooo.”

She laughed, and continued to pull until you were exposed, sprawled on your mattress in a pair of soccer shorts and a tank top. Austin nights were hot, okay? And you groaned again. You reached up with your left hand to gently push Lindsay away, and you were interrupted by her gripping your wrist and yelling.

“(Y/N)! Oh my god. There’s numbers! On your timer! (Y/N), come on!” Lindsay was shaking your wrist now and you sat up, almost accidentally hitting her. Numbers on your timer? Were you dreaming?

“What?! No. Not possible. Impossible.”

She practically shoved your timer under your nose, and sure enough, the timer had numbers:

5 hours, 26 minutes, and the seconds kept rolling by faster than you could pick out.

According to this, you were gonna meet your soulmate at Meg’s wedding. Holy shit. You were freaking out. And so was Lindsay. 

“Come on, come on! We gotta get going. We have to get our hair done, and our makeup done, then we gotta rush to the studio, get dressed, all that shit---(Y/N)? (Y/N), look at me!” But you were far more engrossed in the timer on your wrist. There were numbers. Honest to god numbers. And you were not dreaming. You couldn’t be.

“Yeah...yeah.” You were in a daze now, standing as Lindsay threw clothes at you from the floor. 

“Get dressed so we can go. You can stare at your timer more then.” You heard Lindsay exit, shutting the door with a thump behind her. You realized you needed to get ready, cause holy shit, you were meeting your soulmate! You jumped for joy, practically bouncing out of your skin as you threw on some old t-shirt and slid into a pair of shorts, walking on air. You flopped back onto your mattress for a minute, grinning that stupidly happy grin every couple had on those damn billboards. You were one of those people now. And yeah, it was cliche and stupid, but you...you had a soulmate. And they were probably excited to see you. You hoped they were.

You stood, grabbing your bag from your doorknob as the door opened, Lindsay standing there with a look that told you that you needed to move your ass. And you did, the two of you looking at your timer, counting down, every so often. 

“Michael! We’re leaving! We’ll see you there!” Lindsay shouted as she practically shoved you out the front door and into their driveway. 

“We’re supposed to be at the salon at ten, so we need to hurry up,” She explained as you managed to scramble into her car. In moments you were off, to prep for the most important day of Meg’s life.

\--------

When you met up with them at the salon, you couldn’t hide the excitement in your voice. 

“I have numbers!” The girls squealed and grabbed at your (still tender) wrist, and you bit back a cry because you knew they were excited. You couldn’t blame them. 

“So you woke up with them?” Ashley asked as you were ushered to a set of five chairs, where five people were waiting with brushes and hair dryers, eager to play and style y’alls hair for the wedding. 

“They were. She tried to push me away when I woke her up, and low and behold, her timer had numbers.” Lindsay seemed smug, as if she had something to do with this. But you figured it was your coffee-lacking brain playing games. So you ignored that. 

The conversation changed to who it could be. Who you hoped it was, or what you hoped he was like. You didn’t really...know. You just wanted him to like you.

“Of course he’ll like you! You’re you, (Y/N),” Mariel said with a nod. “You’re amazing.” And the other girls agreed. 

“Maybe he’ll be a wedding crasher. Or someone at my wedding. God, it’s not even time yet and already, my wedding is the best.” Meg had teased, as one of the salon workers was dutifully doing her makeup, spreading blush onto her cheeks and attempting to glue on fake eyelashes. 

Y’all would eventually join her in getting that treatment, before you all would pile into your respective vehicles and drive to the studio, where their wedding would take place. There was a beautiful canopy set up, as well as a huge tent for the reception. Once you arrived to the studio, Meg kept pointing at random guys and whispering to you.

“Maybe him. Or him! Or oooh, he’s hot---”

“Meg!”

“What? I’m just saying,” She giggled, as y’all rushed off to get dressed. 

Meg in white, the four of you in purple strapless numbers, a color that actually worked well on all of you. Your hair had been twisted into pretty updos, while Meg’s curled purple locks were half and half, some of tendrils cradling her face. You all were nervous, but the jitters seemed to keep you going as y’all slowly made your way toward your positions, waiting for the wedding of two of your friends to unfold before you and everyone there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's wedding daaaay! I really enjoyed writing the wedding scenes, and the beginning bit of this chapter was one of my favorite scenes along with another one coming up. Hopefully y'all love them as much as I do!


	10. Truly, Madly, Deeply

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding is finally here! Meg and Gavin finally tie the knot. Meanwhile, every piece of Lindsay's plan is in motion. And it's coming together.

The wedding itself was beautiful. You and the girls were gathered in the back with your escorts. It started with Lindsay and Michael, then you and Geoff, followed by Mariel and Burnie. Finally, Ashley and Gavin’s best man, Dan, were going to walk together. Then, Meg and her father would go down the aisle. 

Meg’s dress was gorgeous: white and lacy, it fell down to the floor and even had a train. There were flecks of purple in her dress, and she had all her bride essentials: Something old (her mother’s veil), something new (a necklace Gavin had bought her just for the ‘something new’), something borrowed (earrings, Ashley’s), and something blue (a flower tucked into her hair). 

You wouldn’t be lying if you said the four of you all teared up a little as she walked. Meg was beautiful. She was beautiful all the time, but...she was something else here. A beautiful, blushing bride. You dabbed at your eyes with your fingers, fearful of smearing your makeup. Meg’s father gave her away, and the ceremony began. 

The minister began to recite the tried and true words that most people had heard at least once, if not more. Lindsay’s hand grabbed yours and Ashley’s, you grabbed Mariel’s, and you all squeezed. And you watched as Meg and Gavin exchanged their vows, promising to love each other until death do them part. That was the sweetest, most touching thing. Truly romantic. The gathering of your friends and Meg and Gavin’s families were all mixed together, happily applauding as the couple finally shared their first kiss as husband and wife. Mr. and Mrs. Gavin Free. 

“Now, let’s go drink and be merry!” Geoff eventually shouted with a laugh, and many of your work friends hollered and laughed in response. The reception would take place just beyond where they’d been married, in a huge white tent that was already prepared and waiting.

Your timer had been going crazy during the wedding. The numbers constantly changing. Your soulmate had to be here, had to be moving, right? That was the only logical explanation. You were prepared to find him at the reception, no matter what.

But your plans were deterred slightly. While everyone enjoyed the start of the reception, the group took wedding photos, and Meg gave you an extra big hug before you started.

“Thank you, (Y/N). I appreciate this,” She had murmured before you posed for a series of party photos. The groomsmen, the bridesmaids, the groom and his groomsmen, the bride and her bridesmaids, the bride and groom, and a million shots of the wedding party as a whole. Including a few silly faced ones that left all of you grinning and laughing.

Eventually, you were set free to enjoy yourselves. But your timer hadn’t quit. It wouldn’t stop, and you had no clue why.

Meanwhile, Lindsay Jones was grinning as she whispered something in Meg’s ear, who in turn told Gavin. With a squawk, he nodded in agreement. Slowly, it spread to the rest of the wedding party, unknown to you. The plan was in motion. And you were just being pulled into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just, ugh. It pulled at my heartstrings writing this! The wedding was so...picturesque and beautiful in my head, so hopefully you all feel that too.


	11. Reception Traditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reception is underway! With the bouquet toss and garter removal imminent, Reader's timer won't slow down. Is it finally time?

“Holy shit, my timer...it says I have fifteen minutes.” You tugged at Lindsay’s arm, both of you stood on one of the sides of the tent, having a drink as people went between getting food and the dance floor. The reception had been going for almost an hour now, and the couple had shared a first dance, and your timer had been jumping times a lot since you stepped into the tent. 

“Weird. That’s kinda how mine was. Maybe your soulmate’s close by?” Lindsay suggested. You merely shrugged, unconvinced that you hadn’t bumped into this guy yet. But when you saw Lindsay lock eyes across the room with the blushing bride and grin, you knew something really was up. 

“C’mon, (Y/N). I think Meg is doing the bouquet toss.” She pulled at your wrist, and you gave her a brow raise. What the actual fuck was going on?

“Okay! Let’s throw this thing!” Meg shouted as she stepped onto the dance floor in a dress that was shorter, but almost mimicked her wedding dress. Better for a reception. Lindsay had pushed me to the front of the group, and as Meg tossed the thing, you didn’t realize that everyone had deliberately backed away, leaving you as the sole individual to catch the damn thing. As you caught it, you hear everyone cheer, including Lindsay, who grinned as she admired the flowers in your hands. 

“I wonder who your lucky garter partner’s gonna be,” She teased with a glint in her eyes that told you she knew exactly what was going on.

“Lindsay, I swear to--”

“C’mon, (Y/N)!” She tugged your arm away from the festivities as Meg yelled that it was time for the garter removal. 

Someone slid over a chair and Meg sat, and offered her newlywed husband her leg. Gavin let his hands wander as he removed the thing from her leg, waving in the air as proof. Lindsay attempted to distract you with more champagne as you heard the garter toss happen behind you. Within moments you heard shouts and you knew someone had caught it.

“No time for drinks, (Y/N)!” Lindsay suddenly scolded now as she dragged you back, you looking confused as ever. What the hell? What was going on? No one would tell you, obviously, until you were sat in a chair and suddenly...blindfolded?

“This isn’t how this works, Lindsay,” you told her. 

“It definitely is. Alright, the guy is coming, stick out your leg.” You rolled your eyes behind the blindfold and did what you were told, feeling a pair of hands on your bare skin. Followed by a band of fabric, sliding up your calf and knee, resting on your thigh.

“Can I look yet?” You pleaded, as the blindfold was removed.

That’s when your timer started beeping. His too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH.
> 
> This was my favorite scene to write?? Like, this is the one scene I had planned from the beginning of this fic. And writing it was so much fun. Hopefully you guys like it. <3 One more chapter before we close out this lovely story. i'm working on some others and some one shots too!


	12. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The timers have gone off, and finally, Reader's soulmate has been found.

Jon Risinger was staring at you, flushed and flustered as your timers finally stopped beeping. 

“...Hey, Jon.”

“Sup, (Y/N)?”

The crowd surrounding you burst into applause and you eyed each other before he stood and offered a hand. You took it graciously and you walked toward one of the farther tables, passing two of your friends, RJ and Cole, who were sharing a slice of wedding cake. Cuties. 

“So, wanna explain?” You asked him as you sat down. 

“I...well...Lindsay texted me Saturday and told me what had happened. How you had dashes. And she seemed to think we were soulmates.”

“That’s who she was texting at Meg’s bachelorette party! I knew it!” You looked over your shoulder at her and Michael, then looked back at Jon. “I’m sorry. Keep going?”

He ran a hand through his scruffy, long locks. “And I told her I didn’t really want to get a timer. I’ve been content without it. But she was so certain about this, and practically begged me to get one, if not for her, for you.” His cheeks flushed red now.

“She knew I kinda...liked you.” It became your turn to blush. No wonder Lindsay had been distant that day. She’d been texting Jon that whole time, talking and pleading with him. All for you. 

“So, yesterday I got one. And when I woke up, I had numbers. So I texted Lindsay to see...and she said you did too. For today. She had a plan for us, so I just...trusted her, y’know?” Jon explained, and you nodded, staring at your timed out wrists. The little things that were now zeroed out for good, signalling that you’d met your soulmate. 

“So you getting the bouquet? A set up. The girls all moved. The guys did the same thing to me, so I’d get the garter. And then...well, here we are.” 

You couldn’t help but chuckle, staring at the flowers that you had set on the table when you’d sat down. You grabbed Jon’s hand, and stared at his zeroed out timer, thinking about how this really, truly happened. 

“I told you, your soulmate would find you with or without those dashes. And I did, didn’t I?” He asked you, and you laughed.

“I guess you did, Risinger,” You teased, before you both leaned in for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally we reach the end, unceremoniously. But, it's finally done. Thank you all for joining me on this spectacular journey, and for the constant kudos and comments and support. It's always a bright spot in my day. <3
> 
> I do want to write another multi-chaptered fic, but I'm searching for a solid idea. In the meantime, I wanna crank out some more one-shots too! So be sure to subscribe to me so you never miss when I post.


End file.
